Distributed computing systems are widely used in telecommunications networks, network applications, real-time process control application or parallel computation. The distributed computing systems are systems in which the computing elements of the systems communicate and coordinate their actions by passing messages to interact to achieve a common goal. These distributed systems may comprise a plurality of processing units working simultaneously to perform a common task. The information exchanged between processing units may be temporarily stored in a common memory area. The processing units may use locking mechanisms or interrupt mechanisms to coordinate the performance of the common tasks which may negatively impact the global performance of the distributed computing system.